Very Small problem
by NightravenSQ
Summary: Emma et Régina sont mariés, elles vivent une vie paisible ou presque. Elles vont faire faire face à un problème de taille.OS.SQ


**Bonjour à toute et à tous, j'ai écris cette petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira, je suis désolé d'avance s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me dire si sa vous à plut, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur la petite bourgade de Storybrooke, dans cette petite ville où la magie est bien présente, nos héroïnes rencontre bien des problèmes. Chaque fois qu'elles croyaient avoir un peu de répit, un autre méchant réapparaissait. Mais revenons à nos moutons, ce jour-là fut particulier pour la famille Swan-Mills.

Et oui, Emma et Régina sont mariées et vive toute deux au manoir de la belle brune. Emma avait laissée tomber le pirate estimant qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments et Régina avait quittée Robin après qu'il ai couché avec sa sœur Zéléna, la brune était entrée dans une colère tellement noir qu'Emma avait du intervenir et elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue, la brune avait embrassée passionnément la shérif au grand bonheur de celle-ci.

Emma et Régina son comme l'eau et le feu, deux élément contraire tout comme leur magie mais pourtant si complémentaire. Voilà 5 longue années qu'elles se supportent, entre les disputes, les pleures et les rires, les deux femmes s'aimaient d'un amour inconditionnel.

Une forme dont les cheveux blonds dépassait de la couverture dormait paisiblement, cependant un frisson parcourut son corps en ne sentant plus la chaleur de sa femme, elle chercha d'ailleurs cette dernière avec sa main en frottant le drap et ne rencontra rien. Elle soupira ce disant que la belle brune se levait vraiment trop tôt le matin.

Elle se mit sur le dos et sentit quelque chose lui grimper dessus sur le ventre, remonter sa poitrine puis le sentit sur sa joue.

-EMMA !

Emma se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur le lit.

-Régina ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir que la mairesse n'était pas là, pourtant son regard fut attiré vers ses seins, en effet quelque chose s'accrochait au décolleté de son débardeur. Et pas n'importe quoi, une miniature.

-Régina ?!

-Emma. Aide-moi.

-Désolé ma belle.

Elle prit sa femme dans sa main et cette dernière même aussi petite que sa main gardait sa prestance de reine. Emma la trouvait trop mignonne comme ça malgré que cette dernière la fusillait d'un regard noir.

-Tu m'explique.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir Miss Swan, je n'ai pas réponse à tout.

-T'es vraiment trop mignonne.

-Emma ne commence pas et aide-moi à redevenir comme avant.

-Pour ça faudrait déjà que je sache comment sa à pu arriver.

-Je ne sais pas mais je me suis réveillé ainsi.

Emma ne décelait aucune trace de mensonge et de son autre main se frotta le visage d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir un peu de paix ?

-Voilà qui est une bonne question Miss Swan mais je n'ai pas de réponse.

La brune tourna le dos à la blonde.

-Je ne vois qu'une solution pour de rendre ton apparence et sa ne va pas te plaire.

Elle se retourna vers elle arquant son sourcil miniature et une grimace prit place sur son visage.

-Je refuse.

-On n'a pas le choix Régina et tu le sais.

-Je refuse de demander de l'aide à Tracassin.

-Si tu veux reprendre une taille normal tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.

-Me cherchez pas Miss Swan ou vous subirez mon courroux lorsque j'aurais récupéré ma taille normal.

-J'en frissonne d'avance. En attendant attend là, je dois me changer.

-En même temps, je ne peux pas me promener nulle part sous cette taille de nain de jardin.

-Un nain de jardin est plus grand que toi à l'heure qu'il est.

-EMMA !

-Ok, ok, j'arrête.

Emma alla s'habiller et quand elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec la brune qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, assise sur l'épaule de la blonde, son fils était là à prendre son petit déjeuner, ce dernier se tourna vers la blonde et crasha son déjeuner en voyant sa mère brune.

-MAMAN !

-Pas besoin de crier Henry, je t'entend très bien.

-Il t'ai arrivé quoi ?

-C'est la question à un millions de dollars. On dois aller voir Gold pour voir si il peut nous aider.

-D'accord, je viens avec vous.

-Non, toi tu vas en cours, ou ta grand-mère va encore nous faire la moral Kid.

-Ok.

-Je te préviendrais quand ta mère aura reprit une taille normale.

-D'accord.

Elle prit Régina dans sa main et enfila sa veste, elle ferma la veste puis mit Régina dans son décolleté qui s'y blottit.

-Tu es bien là ?

-Oui, c'est tout chaud.

-Allez, il est temps d'aller voir Gold.

Emma prit sa bonne vieille coccinelle et prit la direction de la boutique de l'antiquaire, elle se gara et entra dans la boutique.

-Gold !

-Où est encore ce sale lutin ?

-Calme-toi Gina.

-Sa boutique me fout toujours autant la trouille.

La brune rigola à la réflexion de la blonde.

-Miss Swan ?!

-Gold. On a besoin de votre aide.

-Je vois ça oui. Bonjour Majesté.

-Rend-moi mon apparence saleté de lutin.

Elle sauta du décolleté et atterit à côté de la caisse de Gold, le menaçant de son poing alors que des petites boules de feu apparaissaient dans sa main et les lançaient sur Gold qui ne cillait pas, il semblait même blasé.

-Majesté veuillez arrêter cela ne sert à rien.

-Rendez-moi ma taille.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Emma.

Elle se tourna vers la blonde en faisant les yeux de chiots, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête d'Emma de lui apprendre sa technique pour faire craquer les gens. Elle ne détournait pas la tête de la miniature et la prit contre elle.

-Emma tu m'étouffe.

-T'es vraiment trop craquante quand tu fais ça alors que t'ai aussi riquiquite.

-Je veux bien vous aidez mais ce n'est pas sans contrepartie.

-Raboule ta condition Gold.

-Je veux que sa majesté s'excuse et me le demande poliment.

Il prit un air nonchalant, zieutant la brune du coin de l'œil.

-Alors sa jamais.

-Alors je vous demanderais de sortir de ma boutique.

-Allez Gold s'il-vous-plaît aidez-là qu'on en finisse.

-C'est ma condition.

-Très bien.

Emma attendit un peu.

-Gina accouche.

-JAMAIS !

-C'est ça où tu reste un nain de jardin toute ta vie.

-Argument valable Miss Swan.

-Taisez-vous Gold !

Elles avaient dit cette phrase en même temps, l'antiquaire mit ses mains en signe de reddition.

-Allez Gina c'est pas compliqué.

-Sa se voit que ce n'est pas toi dans cette situation.

-J'en ferais pas tout un plat. C'est pas comme si, il te demandait la lune.

-Pour moi sa l'est.

-Si tu le fais, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui.

Régina sourit de bonheur en songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire de sa femme. Elle se tourna vers l'antiquaire.

-Je suis désolé Rumple est-ce que tu peux me rendre ma taille normale s'il-te-plaît ?

-Mais bien-sûr.

Il fit un mouvement de la main et Régina se fit entourer d'un nuage bordeaux, Emma tomba sur le sol avec Régina sur elle. Cette dernière tourna son regard vers elle, son regard d'habitude noisette se trouve être noir comme la nuit.

-Eh bien Miss Swan, vous m'avez promis quelque chose.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole madame le maire, je suis tout à vous.

Régina eut une sourire carnassier et elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée pourpre. Les deux femmes passèrent la journée ensemble au plus grand bonheur de Régina et d'Emma.


End file.
